


Down Where It's Wetter

by jaegerxxxbombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxxxbombs/pseuds/jaegerxxxbombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ereri mermaid AU fic where Eren Jaeger is a mermaid who saves Levi from drowning. Loosely based off of the Little Mermaid and some fan art I found</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hurricanes A Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first fic, and it's only because I desperately wanted a mermaid AU with Ereri. And I found none. As you can see I loosely based this off of the Little Mermaid and a fanart done by Shane Ludwig posted by rivialle-heichou on tumblr---http://rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com/post/94661006529/shane-ludwig-levi-x-eren-log4-with-permission-to Anyways ignore some of the ship language since I've never been on a boat so IDK but enjoy!

Boom!  
  An unmistakeable sound rattles the portholes. A few crew members wake with a start.  
      “Jesus! Was that what I think it was”, one of them asks.  
A man with short black hair rises from his bunk and stumbles towards the porthole. As he looks out to the sea, a wave harshly lashes the ship forcing him to stumble backwards.  
     “We’re in for it now lads,” says the man attempting to gain back his balance.  
     “Nile, ya bastard, don’t go scaring the greenho-“  
An ear-splitting boom cuts him off. The sound of rain hammering on the deck like a relentless drumming of nails begins, reaching a deafening crescendo.  
     “HURRICANE A’COMIN”  
     “AND FAST”, a voice yelled from above.  
  The crew rushes to their feet and up the stairs to the deck. Immediately they are drenched with ice cold water. Then they heard it. The thunder rolled across the malevolent sky, tumbling toward them through the darkened clouds. The men stumbled to their stations, all except one. A young man with short black hair was left standing alone. He stood there frozen, gaze fixed on the horizon. Lightning begins flashing menacingly knocking him out of his trance.  
      “Shit” Levi mutters. “SECURE THE RIGGING”, He begins shouting.  
Levi quickly grabs a rope, and joins in on the attempt to right the mast. A jagged bolt of lightning rips the sky in half. A gust of wind forces him backward causing him to lose his balance. He holds tight to the rope to steady his balance. A hand reaches out to help him.  
     “GOTCHA”, yells a sandy haired man.  
     “MIKE, HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU SEE THAT?!” Levi yells back.  
     “WHAT?!”  
     “YOUR FUCKING HAIR IS PLASTERED TO YOUR FACE!”  
Mike’s response is lost as the rolling of thunder reverberates around charcoal landscape. Echoing eerily as the men desperately tug on the rope. Levi winces as pain begins radiating from his left hand. He looks down to find blood dripping from his palm. Rope burn  
        “Shit” Levi murmurs.  
       “WHAT’S THAT? CAN’T EVEN HANDLE PULLING A ROPE?” A voice yells  
Levi turns to see Nile stumbling towards him.  
       ”MOVE, WEAK SHIT.”  
Nile shoves Levi out the way.  
       “FUCKIN SWINE, MOVE!” Levi shoves back.  
       “YOU CAN’T HANDL-“  
       “WE’RE TAKING ON WATER” a call interrupts.  
Nile hurriedly lets go of the rope.  
       “HEY, YOU GREENHORNS. GRAB A BUCKET AND COME WITH ME.” He yells.  
       “Piece of shit” Levi mutters as he watches Nile hurry away.  
   He looks towards the helm, and sees a young man struggling to keep hold of the wheel. He watches as sweeping green walls of water crash into the young man, violently knocking him down. The ship then lurches, knocking many off their feet. Levi stumbles towards the helm.  
       “GUNTHER” Levi shouts.  
A young man with short crop of brown hair struggles to stand. Levi grabs his hand and yanks him up.  
       “GO HELP WITH THE TACKLES” He commands. Gunther nods in return and hurries away. Levi struggles to gain hold of the wheel as the violent wind whips his black hair around his face. He looks out to the stormy sea in an vain attempt to find land. He saw none. He realizes that they’re going to have to brave the storm. “But can this piece of shit la-“  
A blinding flash blocks his vision. A deafening crack is heard. A pillar of fiery smoke and dust rises into the air.  
       “THE MASTS ON FIRE” A voice shouts.  
   Levi leaps out of the way as the burning mast comes crashing down on the wheel. He struggles to get to his feet as a tremendous wave comes roaring in, crashing into the ship sending many of the crew members into the waters below. He looks over the side of the ship to see them scrambling towards safety boats. He spots a dark haired man with a scraggly beard and mustache trying to lead the boat away from the ship. Figures Nile would run away as soon as possible just to save his own ass, Levi ponders. He braces himself to jump in the water.  
        “HELP” A voice screams.  
He looks towards the direction of the screams and sees a flash of orange. Petra. Levi runs towards her direction and finds her trapped under a piece of the mast. He tries to lift it from her, but it proves too heavy. Still, he desperately tries to get it off her.  
         “Please don’t leave me behind captain!” Petra cries out.  
         “I won’t” He replies.  
         “PETRA” A voice yells. Levi looks up to find Auruo  
        “CAPTAIN, SHE’S STUCK”  
        “REALLY, I DIDN’T NOTICE”. Levi grunts out from under the weight of the mast.  
Auruo squats down to help lift the mast. Even with his help the mast barely moves  
        “IT’S NOT BUDGING SIR”  
        “I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT”  
Aurou immediately gets the hint and quiets down. Levi looks around to find others to help push the mast of Petra.  
        “ERD, OVER HERE, PETRAS STUCK.”Levi calls.  
Erd quickly rushes over to help lift the mast. It slightly budges.  
        “PETRA, YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO HELP US HERE, YOU HAVE TO PUSH”  
        “I CAN’T IT HURTS TOO MUCH” She shouts back.  
        “IT’S JUST PRESSURE PETRA, TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND PUSH GODDAMMIT”  
She grunts underneath the mast, but she pushes.  
         “KEEP PUSHING PETRA”  
One final grunt from Petra, and the mast is finally pushed off her.  
         “Thank you,” She breathes out  
An ear-splitting crack is heard, thinking it to be thunder they run to the side of the ship and brace themselves to jump.  
         “LEVI WATCH OUT” Petra cries.  
Whoosh!  
    Levi has his breath knocked out of him as a hanging tackle sends him flying backwards off the ship. He hits the water hard and has no time to gather air. Desperately he kicks his legs out trying to swim to the surface. He can’t tell which is up or down, still he desperately attempts to find the surface. The dark indigo water swirls around him, trapping him, keeping him from the oxygen he needs. His entire body hurts, his lungs feel as if they’re on fire. He quickly begins feeling his energy being drained from him. Ever so slowly, darkness begins to seep in at the edge of his vision. Out the corner of his eye he sees movement. It’s quickly approaching, but his vision is fading fast. His eyelids feel heavy, he forces them to stay open. When his visions focuses he’s met with eyes the glimmering color of emerald. The fuck, Levi wonders as the last thing he sees are scales before he slips into unconsciousness.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I wanna blame college for keeping me busy, but I literally sat on my ass until finals. So blame my laziness. As an apology I'll quickly upload the next chapter within the week since I have nothing better to do

Eren’s POV

\----

   From a very young age, Eren hated the human race. He was taught that humans where vile, greedy creatures. That they were the reason why his kind had to relocate and hide themselves away centuries ago. Due to the tales of the cruelties that merpeople had been subjected to under the hands of humans, Eren harbored a great hatred towards them. As did everyone else. That was until one day Eren had gotten lost. In retrospect it was his own fault, for he had been messing with the sea turtles again. Whenever he had nothing better to do, Eren would find a group of sea turtles to ride around. Though today he quickly grew bored of this and opted to just lay on the sea turtles back and see where they go. Unfortunately, he didn’t take into account how tired he was or how relaxing the ride would because he quickly fell asleep. When he opens his eyes, the turtles are long gone and he has no clue where he is. He looks around in an attempt to make sense of where he is and he notices a light from above. _Is that…..the moon?_ Then it dawns on him, he’s way too close to the surface. He panics. Going near the surface is strictly forbidden. He needs to swim away quickly before he’s found out by the guards or even worse: humans. Even though he knows he should swim away, Eren doesn’t make any attempt to move. He just continues to stare at the surface. Despite all the horrible tales of the human world he finds himself curious. _I’ve never been this close before._ _It's brighter up here._ He finds himself swimming closer to the surface. _Wait, I can’t, it’s forbidden. I'll be taken away if I do this. But then again, there's no other person in sight and….it’s nighttime. W_ _ould a human even be out right now?  And would they even be this far into the ocean?_ He surveys his surrounding for a moment. _Maybe just a peek,_ then with a strong whip of his tail he surges upward. He quickly breeches the surface and pushes his hair off his face and gasps. All he sees is matte charcoal black uncontrollably covered in thousands and millions of bright specks with the moon hanging like a great luminous pearl. The sea around him glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering dots. He sighed, amazed by the view laid out before him. A sudden boom rings out and Eren quickly dives back into the water. He looks back up and sees an array of colors through the water. He quickly swims to nearby rocks to use as a hiding spot and peeks his head out of the water. That’s when something catches his eye. He had only seen it once before, lying partially buried in the sand. When it was discovered a few years back it quickly became somewhat of a playground for the young ones, Eren included. He learned from the others that it was called a ship. Though the whole thing had been covered in algae and torn in half, they found great joy in darting through it’s many passageways. They would wander through the many rooms and play with anything they found. After some time their secret playground had been discovered and the Elders quickly banned anyone from going near it, and to this day there are still guards patrolling it and making sure we don’t break the ban. This one though, was beautiful, unlike the algae overgrown one he had seen from back then. This one was fully intact. The ship was massive, with long poles that had white sheets attached that billowed in the wind. The whole thing was lit up by little orbs hanging from smaller poles. He hears music and sees a group of humans prancing around in a circle.A celebration seemed to be going on. His attention is diverted when another boom rings out, and what he saw took his breath away. Explosions of color fill the sky, accompanied by the booms that had scared him earlier. The booming things seem to come out of the ship and would shoot straight up before exploding into millions of colored specks. Some would whirl in a spiral, some shatter into thousands of specks, others would float down like sand that had been disturbed by someone’s tail. Eren watches in amazement as the display of booming things end. Though it has ended the celebration appears to continue. Too scared to swim closer, but too engrossed to swim away Eren stays by the rocks and watches as the celebration continues. Eventually he dozes off. 

Eren awakes to waves thrashing against him. He looks around him in alarm and sees a storm is beginning to pick up. Eren notices that the ship is still there, albeit rocking dangerously. He gives one last look at the ship before he dives down. The currents prove too strong for Eren as he is slammed into rocks. In order to save strength he decides to pull himself onto the rocks and hold on for dear life. Quickly the storm worsens.The wind doesn't howl, it screams. The rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential. He begins to hear faint shouting, he looks up to see the humans hurriedly running around the ship. He watches as a bolt of light strikes one of the large poles and sets it ablaze. The humans begin running around frantically shouting, some begin jumping off the ship into waiting boats below. That's when he sees a group of people surrounding something. They look as if they are trying to lift something. Eren attempts to climb further up the rocks but a strong wave prevents him from moving. He tries to continue watching the group but the rain is making it nearly impossible to see, and he loses sight of them. When he's finally able to see the ship, he watches as one of the men from the group gets knocked off the ship. Without thinking, Eren races towards him. Eren quickly reaches the man and wraps his arm around the mans waist and brings him to the surface. Eren looks around for land and sees none. But he does see a rock formation nearby, it's not the most ideal place but it'll have to do. He begins pulling the man towards the rocks and eventually he reaches it. Eren proceeds to muster up his strength to push the stranger up on the rocks, and after a few minutes he succeeds in getting the man out of the water. Eren then pulls himself up on the ledge to sit beside the man and he waits.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I described the boat as shitty as possible because Eren barely has any idea what a ship even is


End file.
